Insanity
by xVegetasGirlForeverx
Summary: What happens when your Darkest Side takes control...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The _Thing_

Vegeta: Isn't The _Thing a movie?_

_Me:_ Yeah. But my story's nothing close to that.

Vegeta: Oh, is it the one you made called Insanity?

Me: Yeah, but don't spoil it ok? ^_^

Vegeta: You're the boss. *smirks*

Me: Whats that suppose to mean?

Vegeta: Nothing *evil smile*

Me: Whatever. On with the story

I layed helplessly on the floor, pure insanity was taking over my soul.I was covered in crimson red blood. Blood dripped from my face to the floor. Why did it have to end this way? Tears came down my face. Why?! I have always kept this thing_ hidden._ How could it be taking over me? I don't get it, just this morning I was training with Goku and Vegeta... and now here I am, in pain and agony. I could feel it over powering me. I finally decided to let it go...

* * *

"Ka...me...ha..me..HA!"

"Not bad" Vegeta hmphed quite impressed.

I chuckled. "How was that Goku?"

"Awesome! But next time, don't aim it at us"

"Haha! Sorry!"

Suddenly I felt a bolt of pain. I grasped my head as I fell on my knees.

"AMBER!" Goku and Vegeta quickly ran up to me.

I screamed as I transformed into a super saiyan.

"Amber, what's wrong?" Vegeta cried out. I could sense the fear and worry in his voice.

_Do not resist me, Amber... I am far more powerful than you..let me take control..._

NO! In almost an instant, everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Don't tell them

My vision blurred as I regained consciousness.

"Amber?" I could tell it was Goku's voice.

"W-what happened?" I said as I tried my best to sit up. I could see that I was brought to Capsule Corporation.

"First, you acted as if you were in some kind of pain. You then turned Super Saiyan and just fainted." Vegeta explained as I finally stood up.

I lowered my head at the remembrance of my little episode.

"What happened back there, Amber?"

"I..uh..nothing, I just felt a little sick."

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other.

"A little?"

"Guys, it's no big deal." I sighed. _I can't tell them...at least not yet._

"But-"

The door opened as Bulma walked in.

"Hey Guys!"

"Hey Bulma." Goku greeted.

I saw my chance to get out of there. _Thank Kami I know Instant Transmission too._

I reappeared on a canyon, but it wasn't any ordinary canyon. It was where Goku and Vegeta first fought. I will never forget that day.

*Flashback*

"GALICK...GUN..."

"KA..ME..HA..ME.."

"HAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAA!"

*Flashback over*

_It was an amazing battle, to me it seemed as if it were a tie._

"I can't stay in one place for long. Goku will surely find me. Maybe I can go to King Kai's planet."

In a flash, I reappeared on his planet.

I looked around. "King Kai?"

I saw Bubbles trying to catch Gregory.

I smiled. "Hey Bubbles!" "Hey Gregory!"

"Hi Amber!" Gregory ran up to me. "Whats Up?"

"Uh, nothing really, where's King Kai?"

"He's in his house taking a nap."

"Oh ok, thanks. I'll wait a bit." I scratched my head. "So, what are you guys doing?"

"Bubbles is mad cuz I hid his bananas."

I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

I turned to Bubbles. " Come on, Bubbles! You can do it!"

He nodded and immediately charged at Gregory.

They both ran off to the other side of the planet.

"Oh, hey Amber."

I looked behind me. "Hey King Kai."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I-"

"No need to explain." He instantly got serious. "I know why you're here."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, you're came to hear my jokes."

I fell back. "Um,no, maybe next time." I said as I stood up. "I'm here because I wanted to tell you something."

"Well, ok. What is it?"

"I, have this strange force in me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've had it since I was born. I have always kept it hidden, but, now its trying to take over me. I came here because I don't know what to do." My eyes started to burn, but I held the tears back.

King Kai was left speechless. "Does Goku know?"

"No... I can't bring myself to tell him."

"What me to tell him?"

"No, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"W-what do you mean?"

"If this _thing _does succeed in taking over me, the last thing I want is one of my friends to get killed by _me._"

"I see. Well I don't know what to tell you to do except fight _it_."

"Alright, thanks King Kai."

"Wait, where will you go?"

I looked down at the light green grass. "I don't know..."

With that I teleported back to the canyons.

_I guess I'll have to stay here for a while..._

"Long time no see."

I gasped as I turned around...


End file.
